Clubstep
Clubstep is the fourteenth level of Geometry Dash and the first level with a Demon difficulty. 10 secret coins are required to unlock the level. Description Holding a Demon difficulty, Clubstep is more difficult than its predecessors, featuring complex manoeuvres within tight spaces and with limited time to respond, further exacerbated by deceptive obstacles. Clubstep introduces fake spikes, fading spikes and fading blocks that may cause confusion. Often fake spikes are paired with fading spikes to make them more difficult to distinguish. Hazardous rings are common during cube and ball sequences. Gravity alternation is prominent, during cube sequences with combinations of pads and rings and during ship sequences with gravity portals, requiring ship handling skills to be well developed. A cube sequence takes place from 0% to 25%; a ship sequence from 25% to 33%; a cube sequence from 33% to 43%, while under the effects of the size portal from 36%; a ball sequence from 43% to 51%, with the size portal's effects sustained; a UFO sequence from 51% to 56%, with the size portal's effects sustained; a ship sequence from 56% to 58%, with the size portal's effects ceasing at 58%; a cube sequence from 58% to 64%; a ship sequence from 64% to 68%, while under the effects of the size portal from 64%; a UFO sequence from 68% to 73%, with the size portal's effects sustained; a ship sequence from 73% to 82%, with the size portal's effects ceasing at 82%; a cube sequence from 82% to 85%, while under the effects of the size portal from 83%; a ship sequence from 85% to 90%, with the size portal's effects sustained; a cube sequence from 90% to, with the size portal's effects sustained; and a ship sequence from 94% to 100%, with the size portal's effects sustained. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located at 9% and collected as the cube. Approaching a diagonal line of three jump rings, hit the second jump ring to enter a gap in a spiked obstacle and collect the coin, sliding up and hitting a jump ring followed by a gravity ring to return to the main route. *The second coin is located at 71% and collected as the UFO. Upon assuming form, immediately hop up through an alternate passage with close-contained fading spikes, hopping over three and under two in between to collect the coin. *The third secret coin is located at 96% and collected as the ship. Upon assuming form, fly down through the space in the first demon structure and continue to collect the coin. *Collecting all three coins and completing the level will reward an additional UFO. Walkthrough Trivia *Prior to Update 2.0, Clubstep required 20 secret coins to be unlocked. *The rewards for completing Clubstep are particularly unique: **Clubstep, Cycles and xStep are the only levels to reward icons in practice mode. Additionally Clubstep is the only level to reward a UFO. **Clubstep is the only level to reward a colour in normal mode. **Clubstep is associated with a Steam exclusive achievement, SteamStep!, which rewards an additional cube for completing the level in normal mode. *Clubstep is the last level to use the geometric background. *A segment of the first cube sequence of Clubstep within the level editor is featured in the Geometry Dash Steam Trailer. *The actual soundtrack title as stated on Newgrounds is Club Step. *Clubstep takes 1 minute and 27 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 96 jumps to complete. Gallery ClubstepSecretCoin1.png|First secret coin ClubstepSecretCoin2.png|Second secret coin ClubstepSecretCoin3.png|Third secret coin ClubstepMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels